justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League: AMAZO
"Justice League: AMAZO" is the 7th and final movie of the first level of The DC Movie Universe. Cast Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Scott Adkins as Bruce Wayne/Batman Keira Knightley as Princess Diana/Wonder Woman Chris Zylka as Barry Allen/The Flash Josh Hartnett as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern Trevor Donovan as King Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller Robert Carlyle as Anthony Ivo Sean Connery as Alfred Pennyworth Chris Pine as Colonel Steve Trevor Rebel Wilson as Etta Candy Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor Eliza Dushku as Mercy Graves Stanley Tucci as Dr. Emil Hamilton Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Fox Tom Selleck as Lieutenant James Gordon Jonathan Luke Ke Huy Quan as Thomas Kalmaku James Caan as Dr. Jay Garrick Donald Sutherland as Nuidis Vulko Plot In a secret military Cadmus base, Dr. Ivo makes the final preparations to the super android, Amazo. Amanda Waller then asks him if it's ready and Ivo tells her he's now giving it the power of Ocean-Master's sorcery. Ivo then activates the android, Amazo and orders it to destroy all the superhumans and superheroes on Earth. Outside the base in Meropolis, Batman stakes it out and when he spots the android, he decides to go in to learn more. But Amazo detects him and attacks him. Batman manages to hold his own and studies the android's moves, but when the android is about to destroy him, Superman arrives and helps him take on the android. But Amazo turns out to have an adaptive feature, allowing it to mimic Superman's powers. Amazo then weakens Superman with Atlantean magic, forcing Batman to get them to safety. Amanda then congratulates Ivo on his android and orders him to create more. Ivo tells her it's impossible, but Amanda demands him to make more and leaves. Outside, Batman reveals that he's been tracking down this government organization for months and it led him to Metropolis. Superman tells him he's also on the case and suggests they team up, but Batman refuses and orders Superman to stay out of this case and then leaves in the Batmobile. The next day, it is announced that Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox are coming to Metropolis to work with Lex Luthor on a project for the military. Clark Kent covers Bruce's arrival and the 2 of them meet. Later, Superman takes a piece of Amazo that he managed to recover to S.T.A.R. Labs for Dr. Emil Hamilton to study. Emil tells him that the android is a combination of nanotech, Atlantean and Greek sorcery, Kryptonian tech, and Green Lantern tech. Superman then tells him to create an antivirus for it and leaves. At LexCorp, Bruce and Lucius discuss project details with Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves, who's recently been promoted to his assistant. Lex reveals to them the blueprints, but when Bruce sees them, he suggests a few modifications, much to Luthor's ire. Meanwhile, Ivo sends Amazo out to find a few metahumans and it ends up in Central City and attacks Flash. Flash manages to outrun it, but Amazo mimics his superspeed and gains the upper hand against him. To prevent further damage to the city, Flash runs off to fight Amazo outside of the city. Amazo though easily defeats Flash and tosses him in the ocean to drown. But Aquaman finds Flash underwater and takes him back to Atlantis to heal his wounds. Later that night, Superman and Batman meet up again and the 2 quickly learn each others' secret identity, Superman uses his X-ray vision to see through Batman's mask and Batman recognizes Superman as Clark Kent from earlier. Batman then vanishes and interrogates a Cadmus scientist for info, but Superman, who doesn't approve of Batman's methods, interferes, causing the 2 of them to quickly fight. Superman easily deflects his attacks, but Batman takes out some kryptonite he managed to steal from Lex's stash and easily defeats Superman and tells him to stay out of this case and that he's in over his head, or else he'll expose his secret identity. Back at Cadmus, Ivo manages to create a duplicate Amazo, which quickly betrays him and kills him by snapping his neck and then hooks itself up to a machine to create more duplicates. Back in Atlantis, Flash wakes up and Aquaman welcomes him to Atlantis and introduces himself and explains his origin. Flash then tells him about the android that attacked him when suddenly, a swarm of Amazos attack Atlantis and they quickly mimic the Atlanteans' abilities. Aquaman orders Vulko, who blames Flash for leading the androids to Atlantis, to have him and his army hold them off and then he and Flash set off for the surface to investigate. In Washington, Wonder Woman foils a robbery when she is suddenly attacked by a few Amazos, who quickly mimic her powers. She manages to escape and retreats back to the military base, where Colonel Steve Trevor locks the base down. A swarm of Amazos though manage to get into the base and attack and kills several soldiers. Wonder Woman, Steve, and Etta Candy manage to take out a few of the androids, but when Steve gets critically injured, Wonder Woman and Etta get him to her invisible jet. Etta stays behind and calls for back-up and takes on the androids while Wonder Woman flies off with Steve. Back at Cadmus, Amanda discovers Ivo's body and that the Amazos have duplicated and are quickly destroying several cities and states. She realizes she's made a huge mistake and tries to shut the Amazos down, but an Amazo reveals that they've all deactivated the kill switch in their brains and then knocks her unconscious. Meanwhile, the Amazos find Wonder Woman and Steve and knock their jet out of the sky. Suddenly, Flash and Aquaman arrive and Flash runs off to get Steve to a hospital while Aquaman helps Wonder Woman defeat the Amazos. In Coast City, Green Lantern is alerted to the Amazos attacking and tries to hold them off, but the Amazos mimic his ability and use his weakness against yellow against him. Green Lantern though manages to escape and runs into his friend, Thomas Kalmaku amidst the rubble and rescues him while exposing to him his secret identity. Green Lantern then flies off with Thomas to safety. Back at his hotel, Alfred tells Bruce about the Amazos attacking Gotham and he contacts Lieutenant Gordon, using a ghost phone, and tells him to evacuate the city, but to not try to destroy the Amazos, because they're too powerful. Jim though doesn't listen to him and saves a citizen and ends up taking down an Amazo. Green Lantern and Thomas end up running into Wonder Woman and Aquaman helps them defeat the Amazos. Thomas then repairs Wonder Woman's invisible jet and 4 meet up with Flash in Central City. Flash then heads to Keystone City and saves his friend, Jay Garrick from an Amazo and gets him to safety. Batman then launches an aerial assault against some Amazos, who quickly knock him out of the air. Green Lantern though saves him and takes him back to the others. In Metropolis, Mercy tries to hold off the Amazos, but is injured during the fight. Superman then arrives and saves them and takes them to S.T.A.R. Labs for safety. Lex then decides to help Dr. Hamilton develop a way to defeat the Amazos while they heal Mercy. Superman then flies off and ends up saving Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Jay, and Thomas and gets them to S.T.A.R. Labs. Jay and Thomas quickly join Lex and Emil on the project to stop the Amazos while the heroes get acquainted. Batman orders them to hold off the Amazos while he meets with Amanda at the facility, who's just waken up. Amanda reveals that she knows his secret identity and that Cadmus is an illegal government organization created to destroy the metahumans to protect themselves if they ever went rogue. She then tells him how horribly wrong she was and gives him Ivo's blueprints, who delivers it to Lex, Emil, Thomas, and Jay at S.T.A.R. Labs, but not before saving Lucius in Gotham and revealing his secret identity to him and has him help Lex, Emil, Jay, and Thomas and the 5 of them quickly develop a weapon capable of disabling the Amazos. On the front lines, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Superman, Flash, and Green Lantern manage to destroy several Amazos, but are outnumbered and they retreat. Back in Washington, Etta and her men are barely able to defeat the Amazos. At the hospital, the Amazos attack, but Steve manages to destroy them and evacuate the hospital. In Gotham, Gordon and his men barely hold their own against the Amazos and in Atlantis, Vulko and his army are barely able to stop the Amazos from destroying the city. Batman then arrives back at S.T.A.R. Labs and Lex reveals to him the Electromagnetic Cannon, the weapon they made and hooks it up to his Batplane and tells him to take out the the Amazos' central generator that they built in New York. Batman has Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern defend him in the air while Flash and Aquaman defend him on the ground. All of the heroes are defeated right as Batman reaches the generator. He activates the cannon and blasts the battery, disabling all of the Amazos, right as he gets knocked out of the sky. Later, Alfred treats Bruce's wounds while Green Lantern, Superman, Flash, and Wonder Woman clean up the damage and destruction all over the country while Aquaman cleans up the damage and destruction in Atlantis. In Metropolis, Lex holds a press conference, where he reveals his role in stopping the Amazo invasion, but fails to mention STAR Labs or the other scientists that contributed, leaving him with all of the credit, much to Superman's disgust. Then, all 6 of the heroes meet up and they all decide to form a team to defend the Earth if a threat like this happens again. Batman though only joins as a part-timer and they become the Justice League. Batman then reveals he created communicators so they could stay in touch just in case and the 6 heroes set off on their own. In a post-credits scene, Amanda Waller returns to the Cadmus facility, where she has her top scientists downloading and backing up all of Cadmus's data and research to their other facility in Hub City. Once they've completed all of their work, Amanda quickly draws a gun and kills all of the scientists, in order to prevent them from possibly revealing crucial information, or Cadmus's existence to the world. She then covers the room in gasoline and tosses a lighter, causing the building to erupt in flames, destroying all of the evidence, including Ivo and the scientists's bodies. She then heads to the roof as the U.S. military police arrive and raid the building. When she arrives on the rooftop, she finds a helicopter waiting for her, where she hops in and says that she has plans to reshape and reform Cadmus as it flies away.